Complicated Hearts
by FanGirl0207
Summary: It takes only one night to change the lives of Lance and Steven. When their worlds spiraled out of control, admitting their feelings for each other is the only way to set things right again. However, it's certainly easier said than done. LancexSteven. Neochampionshipping. Pokemon Yaoi fic. One-shot.


He is a powerful man, gifted with charisma and the ability to charm those around him with his mysterious smile and the michevous gleam of his eyes. A stunning man with pride, passion and dignity. He held his head high, like a true noble, kept his gaze calm and composed, and blend in perfectly with the council members, despite his very young age. We, the rest of the Champions, could only huddled together in a corner, and watched him take over the attention of the many rich men and women attending the party.

"... Well, this sucks..." Wallace was the first to comment after such a long silence, as he sipped his blood-red wine, "That guy is hogging up all the attention..."

"I couldn't agree more..." Cynthia, the only female Champion in the room, muttered with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "... Just look at him, dressing so sharp... And how much hair gel did he really use to get his hair done?"

"I couldn't really care less, actually..." Blue commented coolly, "He always have that kind of charm. You could say that by now, I'm used to it. But I do have to agree that he overdid it with the gel..."

I gave each of them a look, and wondered how much more dense they could really be, but I decided not to say anything, and observed the Johto Champion as he successfully captured the attention of a very attractive woman, whom I quickly recognized as the daughter of one of the Hoenn Council members. I couldn't suppress the envy creeping into my heart, and let out a small sigh to relief myself from this suffocating feeling.

I'm not jealous of Lance the Johto Champion, I'm jealous of the woman...

Sometimes, being a girl seems to be really nice. You could just walk up to any guy and ask them out without questioning his sexuality first. That's one. Secondly, you wouldn't need to worry about what other people think because there's just nothing wrong with a man and a woman walking side by side together down the street. For a homosexual man like me, the world always seems unfair.

"Let's just cut this crap!" Cynthia declared, "Anyone of you interested in battling after this party is over?"

The other two quickly joined in, before inviting the members of the Elite Four from their own regions to join in the fun. I couldn't keep track of how many trainers joined in the battle, my attention was fixed to the man standing there in the center of attention. Suddenly, by the purest chance of luck, he glanced in my direction, and his gaze lingered on me for a moment. He smiled at me, before turning his attention back to his other companions.

I thought for a moment, before finally deciding that there sure is something unsettling about his smile...

* * *

The idea of attending this kind of party which will then later be followed by unnecessary pitting of Pokemon never ceased to disturb me. The others seems to enjoy it, because they see it more like a conference amongst like-minded and strong-willed people, all enslaved unconditionally by the government, but I do have a different view, and that view is what caused me to give up the Champions position to Wallace.

The President of the Hoenn League had convinced me that it's going to be a pleasant party, and that I should at least attend it once, however, as far as I can see it, there's nothing worth attending. The party guests are boring, the food are tasteless, and the men are either straight or in a relationship. The only thing that captured my interest would be none other than the Champion of Johto, who seems to be so out of reach to me.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I nearly jumped when I finally realized that I've been too lost in my though to notice anyone else round me. Still leaning against the balcony's railing, I glanced behind, and my hear involuntarily skipped a beat when I saw the Johto Champion standing right there.

"Uh... Yeah, sure..." I mumbled out my reply, "What about you...?"

He leaned next to me and looked down at the vast, beautiful garden below, "Sort of... I came here to get some fresh air... I'm Lance, the Johto Champion, by the way, and I don't think I've seen you around before..."

"Steven Stone, ex-Champion of Hoenn..." I calmly replied, even I could feel that my internal body temperature is rising rapidly.

"Ex-Champion?"

"Yeah, I was a Champion for nine months only, before I let go of the position. All those duties and responsibilities aren't exactly my things. The Association President told me to try and see if I could find anything... Interesting here."

He offered me one of his unsettling smiles, "I see... I think you've landed in the wrong place then..."

I smirked as I sipped my drink, "Seems like it. But it doesn't really matter, this will be my first, and last time here..." I paused for a moment, before asking the question that has suddenly popped into my head, "You've been attending this party a lot, am I right?"

He nodded in confirmation, "Ever since I became the Champion four years ago. This party is a nice opportunity to get to know the person giving you the papers and orders you're required to complete by the end of each day..."

I don't really know if it's just me or what, but I think I'm quiet sure I could hear bitterness in his voice, even though his stoic face isn't really showing anything. I nodded in understanding, "Four years, huh? That's impressive... How did you manage?"

"I just did what needs to be done..." He simply replied. He was about to say something else, however, his phone suddenly rang. "I'm sorry, I've been waiting for her call... It's my girlfriend..." He told me after he looked at the caller ID.

"Sure, go ahead..."

He stood slightly away as he answered the call, and I couldn't help but to overhear his soothing voice saying the sweetest words I've ever heard. He's obviously flirting with his girlfriend over the phone, and I couldn't help but to feel the envy creeping up again, suffocating me like a dangerous serpent. If only I'm a woman, then maybe I'll have a chance with him.

"Sorry about that..." He returned a few minutes later, "She's been rather anxious about my well-being recently."

I absently nodded, "She must've been a nice woman..." I told him, even though this time, it seems that I'm the one incapable of keeping the bitterness out of my voice.

He seems to missed it though, and replied, "She is a really beautiful woman, a strong trainer, and a lovable figure. The best woman any man could've ever dream of... But recently, I don't really think she's what I really want..."

I suppressed the urged to press on that matter, "You're a lucky man then... Not everyone can capture the heart and attention of a woman like that. She's like a Shiny Pokemon."

"We have nothing in common..." He admitted, "She's eager to settle down, start a family soon, and leave her Pokemon training career behind, while I have many different things in mind..."

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Slowly, the nervousness I've been feeling subdued, and I began to relax.

He turned to look at me, "Many things... I want to go out there, and travel, first of all."

"... That's not a bad idea..."

"It never is... And anyway, what about you?"

"Me? Let's see..." I thought for a moment and couldn't hold back a smile, "My hobby is to collect rare gemstones, I explore a lot of caves to get them..."

"Really? Have you been to the Dragon's Den before?"

"No, but I heard it's an interesting place."

"It is... Lots of Dragon Pokemon, and many gemstones if you look deeper into the den."

We spent the rest of the night talking to each other on the balcony, ignoring the world around us and enjoying each others company. With every passing minute that I've spent with him, I couldn't help but to feel more and more captivated by his every features. I don't know if it's the alcohol, but all that I could remember is that I got so light-headed that I couldn't even think straight anymore.

What happened next was like a blur. Lance noticed that I'm getting drunk, and volunteered like a gentleman to take me to my room. I did not reject his offer, because I don't want to let go of him just yet, who knows if I'll ever be able to see him again.

He helped me to get into my room, and to get comfortable on my bed. I remember repeatedly expressing my gratitude and apology to him, and he seems to be at ease with the whole thing, saying that he's okay with it and understands that I'm not exactly built for alcoholic drinks. I was so dazzled by him that I couldn't hold back my urges anymore, and in my half-drunken, half-desperate state, I pulled his tie towards me and kissed him.

For the first part of it, I think I forced him to bend down to my will, but then he finally decided to give up fighting back, and go with the flow. I couldn't remember anything that happened next, aside from the fact that I felt really good, and the next thing I know, I woke up right before daybreak, to find myself cuddling against a man whom I just met last night, naked.

I know that going to this party was a bad idea...

* * *

"_Hey Steve! What happened to you! You left so early the other day that you don't even have the time to say goodbye to the others!"_ Wallace said over the phone.

Grumbling, I rubbed my temples, and replied with a depressed tone, "Sorry, something came up..." Lying isn't exactly my specialty, but I know that a person as dense as Wallace will buy that.

"_The others were asking for you, you know... You'd better call them and tell them you're sorry or something..."_

"It's not like I'm going to see them again..."

"_But you've got to keep some real connections with those people, they might come in handy some time."_

"I really doubt that..."

"_... Hey man, is something wrong? You sounded a bit... off? Or is it just my imagination?"_

"It's just your imagination Wallace! Look, I'm really busy here, call me back some other time okay?" And I did not need to wait for him to hang up, I was too frustrated to even bother about general manners and courtesy. I know I've just made a fool out of myself in front of the Johto Champion, and possibly the others, that is, if they know what really happened last night. I seduced a man, in my drunken state, way to go, my so-called self-control.

Probably the good thing is that I'm not going to have to see him again.

* * *

Two months ever since I sneaked out of the hotel room in Evergrande quietly, without even bothering to wake Lance up. I've been feeling like a total wreck ever since, and I just couldn't get him out of my head. By each passing day, the image of what actually happened after I kissed him began to unlock itself one by one, until I finally get the clear picture as to what unspeakable things I've done with him. Sometimes, I just turn around and tried to forget, but then I'll get frustrated when I found out that even my hobby couldn't keep my mind off him. His hands, his body, his sweet seductive voice, his heavy breathing as he entered me; everything became so vivid that I feared I might lose my sanity to those erotic memories...

Many times I've convinced myself to stop being delusional, and consider that one depressing fact that I will never ever going to see him again, however, a very little part of me wonder if there's a second chance...

* * *

Six months has passed, I've completely given up of any hope of ever seeing him again, and began to focus on my work, but then this morning, a female scientist working in my team brought a magazine featuring the Johto Champion as the main scope. A mysterious guilty feeling overwhelmed me when I saw the magazine, which clearly stated that he has broken up with his girlfriend. Somehow, I felt responsible, yet I scarce knows why.

Then I realized he look much more cooler without his suit and the excessive hair gel. Once again, my heart loudly thumped against my ribcage as I read through the lengthy article, and I swore the last time I actually felt so nervous is six months ago, when I was talking to him at the party...

* * *

Twelve months later, Wallace got invited to the same kind of party, and he invited me to come along. I refused, giving him many reasons as to why I can't make it, even though in truth, there's only one reason. To occupy myself and to satisfy my needs, I decided to go out with one of my gay friend, who had been having his eyes on me ever since he found out that I'm gay too. Rhey seems to be delighted with our relationship, but for me, it's purely sexual. I thought that I might come to love him one day if I could just spend more time with him and get to know him better, turns out I was wrong.

We were having a dinner-date in one of the famous hotel in Johto, which happens to be Rhey's homeland. The food is nice, and the atmosphere is charming. After dinner, we were getting in the heat, making out passionately in front of the door of the room we had reserved, but then suddenly, the guest staying in the room across from ours exited, and I tried my best to keep myself from running away.

Lance saw us, and I know from the slightly twitched on his forehead that he did not like what he's witnessing.

Rhey, thankfully, was smart, and pulled me into our room, before locking the door behind us. He wanted, so desperately, to get on with it, but I told him that I'm suddenly not in the mood. He knew something was odd, and demanded to know if there's anything going on between me and the man we just saw. In true desperation, I told him about everything, and blurted out my true feelings for him. He's not pleased with it, and left me to dwell once again in my loneliness...

The next morning, I walked out of my room, feeling slightly better already, but then I was surprised by the sight of the Johto Champion standing across my door. From the looks of it, I can tell that he had been waiting for quiet sometime.

"From what I remember... You used to wake up a lot earlier than this..." He remarked, hinting a bit of sarcasm in his voice. The difference in his personality was so obvious that I wondered if I'm looking at the wrong man, but I could never forget those eyes, and the voice that keeps haunting my sweetest dream.

"... I have to go..." Is the only thing I could say, before walking away. Once again, the venomous serpent coil its slender body around my heart, and threaten to squeezed it hard until I could breath no longer. It took me all of my willpower not to turn around and foolishly grabbed him like what I did last time. I know my feelings would never reached him, because for all he's worth, he's straight, and I think he still hates me for forcing him into having a disgusting, homosexual intercourse with me. I couldn't blame him, it's my fault anyway.

"Wait a minute, where do you think you're going?" He asked as he caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder, "I'm not finished yet."

"What do you want?"

"... Last year, in the party... I need to know... Why did you seduce me?"

"I'm sorry, I was drunk. It was a mistake. You should just... forget about it." I lied, and I think I've put up a pretty good one this time.

"... What do you mean?"

"It was a mistake," I repeated the words which seems to hit him on the right nerves, "I only used you because I was feeling needy... Please tell me you don't really mind."

He paused as he observed my face, "... Figures..." He said as he let go of my shoulder, "... I hope I don't have to see you ever again, you son of a bitch..." He hissed, before turning around to leave.

I stared at his back, suddenly realizing that I'll make a delightful actor one day...

* * *

Fourteen months ever since I met the man of my dream.

It was raining heavily in Sootopolis, and I could very well predict that the rain is going to last much longer than I expected. I polished the last of my precious gemstone display. Days had been hard for me, especially ever since I broke up with Rhey. I'm all alone once again, with masturbating as the only available option to release my sexual tension. I've tried to visit bars and hook up with just anyone, but then even the sex with Rhey are more satisfying. I know I'm a wreck, and I'm determined to get my life in line once again, and to do that, I'm going to have to take some drastic measures.

I've told my father and some of my friends that I'll be leaving to region for several months, and maybe travel to Sinnoh to explore the caves in that region. I might not be back for quiet some time, but when I do come back, I know I'm going to be a better man.

After making sure I have everything ready, I sat on the couch to wait for the weather to clear up a bit, before finally leaving, but then suddenly, someone rang the bell of my small residence.

I was nonetheless surprised to see the Johto Champion standing there in front of my door, soaking wet due to the rain, with his faithful Dragon Pokemon standing by not far.

I froze, not knowing what to do.

"Heard from Wallace that you're leaving for Sinnoh..." Those shaky words escape his freezing lips.

I hesitantly nodded, "... What do you want?"

He smirked as he combed his wet hair back with his fingers, "I should be the one asking you that question!" He raised his voice as he cast his eyes low to the ground, "What the hell do you want from me?"

"... Go home..." I decided to tell him, "You're being ridiculous." I was about to close the door, but then he prevented me from doing so with his strong hand.

"I have been... A total wreck, ever since I met you..." He confessed, "I'm a good guy... I treat my Pokemon well, I love my girlfriend, I respect my Elders and the Holy Dragons, and I have a good life too! I'm straight, totally straight! But you... You just have to come, ruin everything, then walked away, acting all innocent and shit!"

I clenched my fist, not knowing where this is actually going, "... I'm sorry..." I whispered, unable to find any other words to say.

"It's too late for that, you son of a bitch..."

And before I could even reply to that, he suddenly grabbed me roughly, and forcefully kissed me. Even though my mind knew that I have to fight him back, my body responded contradictorily. I parted my lips, and he seized it as a chance to get his tongue inside my mouth. As we passionately make out, he pushed me inside, and slammed the door shut, before tripping me off my feet and pinning me against the soft carpet.

"Stop this!" I complained as he unbuttoned my pants and slipped his hands through my boxers. However, the lustful moan I let out when I felt the tip of his tongue touching my manhood was so sensational that I doubt he'll ever get my message. "No... Don't do this... Stop..." I whimpered in vain as he roughly takes off my clothes, and licked my nipples hungrily. "I don't want this..." I began to let my true feelings out, "Please, not like this..."

His hands abruptly stopped.

"... I'm sorry..."

That was the last thing he ever said before dashing out of my house, leaving me half-undressed on the floor and crying over how much of a fool I've been...

* * *

Nineteen months went by quickly like the wind.

Sinnoh is an amazing region, and Champion Cynthia had been nice enough to take me on a lengthy tour through the various landmarks. I have a wonderful time, but I could never get the image of a certain Champion out of my head, no matter what I do.

"Raising a Dragon Pokemon is really hard you know..." Cynthia commented as she watched her Garchomp stretching and practicing some of its move. "Sometimes, I just can't keep up with him. Those Dragon Trainers who can managed to successfully trained more than one dragon Pokemon at the same time is sure remarkable..."

I don't know how the conversation could steer in this way, but I decided to go along with it and absently nod.

"Hey, do you still remember Lance, the Johto Champion?"

I tried my best to keep cool, knowing that the conversation is coming to him anyway, "Yeah, what about him?"

"I heard he was admitted to a hospital just yesterday... Went into a comatose after battling a group of men with firearms who had been terrorizing his region. He fought bravely, and won, but... Three bullets into his body. Two shoulder, one leg. He lost a lot of blood. No one knows if he's going to make it... Sometimes I wonder what this world is turning into..."

My body froze, and the only words I could get out of my mouth was, "Where?"

* * *

The Goldenrod hospital was crowded with many reporters, television crew, and anxious fan girls as they tried to figure out the fate of their hero. They all were hold back in the lobby, restricted to go further inside. I boldly went up to the security guard, "Hey, I'm Lance's friend, I need to see him now."

"No sir, you ain't gonna fool me no more," He told me as he pushed me back, "You ain't the first, but you're the last! Now move!"

"Let him pass."

I glanced back, and was slightly glad to see Champion Blue walking up to me and the stubborn guard. As he spoke, the crowd suddenly noticed him, and quickly grabbed their equipments to interview him. The Kanto Champion grabbed my arms, and pulled me through the door, just in time before the reporters and rabid fangirls could get to us. He took off his black glasses, "Never thought I'd see you here... You came to visit Lance too?"

I replied with a decisive nod, "How's he?"

Blue sighed as he led me down the white hallway, "His body was shocked by the numerous gunshot, it'll take him sometime to wake up. It could be today, tomorrow, next month, next year... Or maybe, he'll never wake up... The doctors are trying their best, it's a miracle that they could keep him breathing..."

My heart was cruelly wrenched by the revelation, but I remained strong, and keep my heads up. As we approached his room, I could see all of Lance's friends and relatives, all adopting a worried look on their faces. I quickly recognized several of the Elite Four members, and Blue introduced me to Lance's cousin, superior at work, and last but not least, his ex-girlfriend, Lyra.

"He had been distracted recently..." Lance's superior, Alan McFlynn, a forty years old military man from the looks of it, informed me as he leaned against the wall, "Witnesses have described the situation at that moment... According to my calculation, he should've been able to handle it with no problem. I really shouldn't have sent that boy..."

"Did he ever tell you anything, Lyra?" Blue asked as everyone turned their attention to the gifted trainer from Newbark Town.

"No, we've been distant ever since we broke up..." She sadly admitted, "He ignored my calls, and spent most of his time in the training field. I think there's something wrong going on with him."

"How about you, Clair?"

The GYM Leader shrugged, "Nothing... He's been isolating himself. I can tell that there's something troubling him, but he won't say anything."

"I think, I might know what's going on with him..." All eyes turned to the Psychic Elite Trainer, who had, unusually, spoke up. He glanced and observed the faces around him one by one, before his gaze fell upon me, out of all the people in the small circle. "But then I guess, Steven Stone, you know better..."

All eyes turned to me, and I swallowed out of nervousness.

"All of us here care for Lance... And even though that maniac could be troublesome at times, he's still the same person who had given me the chances and encouragement that I don't deserve, and I care for him, as much as the other does, or probably even more... I don't want to do this Steven, but... This has to be done, for the good of our Lance..." He informed me as his violet bore through my soul, "You're the cause of his confusion..."

"How's that even possible? Lance barely knows him!" Blue argued.

I could feel those violet eyes cruelly torturing my conscious, "... He slept with Lance..." Everyone gasped at the revelation, and I, not knowing what else to do, decided to keep my heads up. "You sneaky, homosexual bastard... You wrapped your dirty fingers around him, and used him... And when you need him no longer, you threw him away. You've ruined him, and each and everyone of us here..."

"So that's why Lance broke up with me!" Lyra suddenly exclaimed out of realization. "It was you!"

"Yes... Despite his looks, he has some weak points. And you used Lance's weakness for your own advantage..." Will continued, "Now look what you've done."

"How dare you touched him like that!" Clair growled dangerously, "You don't even deserve him, you son of a whore!"

I could feel the hate everyone suddenly radiates, and I couldn't even blame Blue for stepping away from me. Lance is indeed a precious person, and they have every right to blame me for his confusion, it was my fault after all.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Steven Stone?" Karen, the dark-type Elite trainer stepped up and came close to me. "Clearly, you're the one to blame for this. What do you think would happen if this goes out to the media? I think it's quiet clear, isn't it? You'll be condemned, shunned, hated... Prepare yourself, because in just a matter of few hours, the world is going to hate you..." She whispered by my ear as she walked away, ready to inform the reporters about her recent findings.

I took in a deep breath, before finally saying, "I'll still love him."

Karen turned around to look at me.

"... I love him." I repeated those words, "I don't care if I'm going to be hated by the whole world... I will wait, and I will keep on waiting until he wakes up, even if it's going to take forever. And when he wakes up, I will tell him how I feel. Doesn't matter what you do, I couldn't care less. The fact that I love him will never change."

"Do you really think I'm going to let you get near my cousin?" Clair yelled, "Not a chance!"

"... Clair, calm down..." Lyra suddenly interfered, gaze fixed on me. Yet I see no more hostility in her eyes, "... There's nothing we can do, we should just let him..."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Clair shouted, "You love my cousin, right? So why are you on this fag's side? Did you fucking hit you head or something?"

"I do!" Lyra exclaimed, "I do love him... But, there's nothing I can do..." Her voice cracked as she said those words, tears forming on the corners of her eyes, "Nothing..." She began sobbing as the tears rolled down the side of her smooth face, "I can't win... I can't..."

"You are one of the strongest trainer in Johto for God's Sake!" Clair growled, "Don't tell me that shit!"

Lyra uncontrollably sobbed, "Even if I'm the strongest trainer in the whole world, there's nothing I can do... He loves Lance, more than I do..."

Blue put his arms around the crying woman in hopes of comforting her, and Clair seems to be at loss for words, even though her fierce gaze still indicates that she's still not letting me get anywhere near Lance.

"You should stop your delusion..." Karen snidely remarked, "Lyra is a soft-hearted brat, while the rest of us here know better what to do..."

"Then do it..." I challenged. "I dare you."

A tense silence ensued, but it quickly subdued when the doctor suddenly stepped out of the room to inform the further about Lance's condition, which is definitely not getting better, but not getting worse either. The doctor left, and the silence continued.

"You know..." Blue suddenly said, "If it makes you guys feel any better... I've been in a relationship with Red." Everyone look at him with shock written on their faces, even Lyra stopped crying and stared. He shrugged indifferently, "It's been eight years, actually... It's kind of hard, since he's so stubborn about staying on top of Mount Silver, but we're actually doing fine." Blue smiled, "He's just so cute and adorable... I don't think he'll survive if it wasn't for me saving his ass from freezing up there..." The Kanto Champion then looked at me, and motioned me to enter through the door, "Go ahead... I think he's waiting for you..."

"Wait, who are you to make the decision?" Clair demanded.

"Bitch, I am the Kanto Champion... And I do whatever the fuck I want." Blue smirked, before glaring at Karen, "And you'd better keep your mouth shut, woman, before I make you regret for coming here in the first place."

I know that this is my only chance. Without another word, I walked to the door and turned the handle. Before entering the brightly-lit room, and closing the door behind me...

* * *

Twenty-two months ever since I first laid my eyes on Lance, the Johto Champion.

It was a snowy morning, with more snow predicted in the near future. The sun is shining mildly, and it was nonetheless a perfect day to be staying at home, under the comfort of your blanket. However, here I am, visiting a certain Dragon trainer in the Goldenrod hospital, with a bunch of winter flowers in my hand. The nurses all knew me already, and greeted me cheerfully as I made my way to the room 0112.

The room was empty, much to my convenience, with its only occupant laying down perfectly still on the bed. I went over to him, and kissed his forehead, before arranging the flowers neatly in the vase. "I went shopping with your cousin last night..." I began talking, "She suddenly called me, saying that she needs someone to take her shopping to the department store in Kanto... I was free, and so I took her there... Turns out, she was looking for some capes... God knows how much she really has in her wardrobe..."

I sat on the edge of the bed, and sadly observed his deteriorating figure. He sure had lost a considerable amount of weight. "She broke down last night, in the department store..." I continued, "She said you used to take her there, buying the red on, then arguing that it looks better than the one she bought..." I squeezed his hand gently, "She's a strong woman..."

A long silence ensued as I observed Lance's chest rising and falling every time he breath.

"Lyra and I are doing fine... She told me that she's now going out with another boy from Newbark Town, named Silver. Nice young man, around her age... I think he has some trouble with his temper, but she wonderfully deal with him. I guess it's safe to say that she finally found her match..."

My gaze fell upon our intertwining hands, and I keep on staring, not knowing why.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can stand someone like Will... He can read your mind like a book, and that totally disturbs me to no end. How can you stand him though?"

I thought I saw his finger moving slightly.

"Karen is treating me better, I think... But she's not really different from Will, those two freaks me out to no end..."

There it is again, and this time, I'm sure his fingers really moved.

"Blue said he wanted me to meet Red, and tell him that I'm not sleeping with Blue..." I smiled slightly, "Seems like this Red gets jealous easily..."

My hand relaxed as I felt Lance's gripping mine, gently at first, but then it's obvious that he's indeed grabbing my hand. I looked at his face, and wasn't surprised to see him staring back at him with his tired amber eyes.

I smiled at him, "... Hey, how are you feeling?" I gently whispered as I pressed my forehead against his, "Better?"

I could hear him sigh as his grip grew tighter and tighter.

A sob escaped my throat as I closed my eyes and let the tears rolled down the side of my face. I'm indeed in a state loss for words, but I guess I don't really need words to express how much he really meant to me, except for, "I love you..."

And I keep on repeating those words as he slowly brought his hand to the back of my head, and gently stroke me.

In the middle of my sobbing, I thought I hear him say, "I love you too..."


End file.
